The Ranma of SHAZAM!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome, while saddled with a gender altering curse, must now wield an ancient power in order to prevent another ancient power from falling into the hands of a great evil! This is a Ranma x SHAZAM x DC crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ranma of SHAZAM! – DS Wynne/"Kadonomaro Nakane"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, DC Comics/SHAZAM and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is NOT part of the SMST/TRT series.**

**Author's Note: This story is based upon "The Adventures of Captain Marvel!" 1940s serial, and is considered to be one of the best classic series of its time. Check it out. In the mean time…enjoy the show!**

**Who's who: Ranma Saotome (young martial arts phenomenon, and wielder of the magic of SHAZAM), Captain Marvel (the champion of the wizard Shazam, and the World's Mightiest Mortal), Shazam (the wizard who gives Ranma the ability to become "Captain Marvel"), Etsuko Kawatake (friend of Ranma Saotome), Hideyori Muraguchi (friend of Ranma Saotome), Toshikuni Hamacho (philanthropist, and leader of the Hamacho Expedition), Sumiteru Bunya (lawyer, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Haruhiro Arihyoshi (investigative journalist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Tal Chotali (the Hamacho Expedition's guide), Dr. Seiesnsui Kaminaga (linguist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Prof. Akihito Fujishima (archeologist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Rahman Bar (the native chief in the Valley of the Tombs), Chomei Hachirobei (member of the Yakuza), Bairei Abukara (member of the Yakuza), Ennosuke Endoso (member of the Yakuza), and Chan Lai (Triad contact in Japan).**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 1: "Curse of the Scorpion"**

**

* * *

  
**

In another life and time, a radio news reporter named William "Billy" Batson would have accompany a western archeology expedition to Siam, now known as "Thailand", to the Valley of Tombs, where a terrible power—called "The Golden Scorpion"—would be discovered. However, Billy, proven to be selfless when he heeded to warning to not acquire the power, became the power's guardian known as "Captain Marvel". And thus, a legend was born. But what would have happened if the Siamese did not give the expedition permission to enter the Valley of Tombs? What if, years later, a Japanese expedition had visited the valley instead?

And what if a certain pigtail girl and her pet panda, who went south instead of north while fleeing from an irate Chinese Amazon found themselves in this very valley? Let's find out, shall we?

***

"Pops, this is all…your fault!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she places a tray on the counter of a café in the heart of Bangkok.

"Nonsense, boy," Genma Saotome said, as he places the meal on Ranma-onna's tray. "What happened at that village back there was…a misunderstanding."

"'Misunderstanding'?" Ranma-onna fumed. "If you hadn't taken me to Jusenkyo in the first place, you and I would have never been cursed, and Shampoo would not have challenged ME for us eating her prize, nor would she have given me the kiss of death."

Pause.

"So why do you think I'm pissed off at ya?" Ranma-onna asked sarcastically. "Hell, if you weren't caught trying to skip out on a meal, we wouldn't BE in this mess. And how come we aren't training right now?"

"Stop complaining like a girl, boy, and do your job…okay?" Genma said. "At the end of the week, we're done."

"Yeah, right. And besides, YOU are not the one being hit on, you know…"

Putting on her best face, Ranma-onna serves tow bowels of noodles to a couple sitting in the front.

"[One beef bowel, and one chicken bowl]," Ranma-onna said in accented, as she bowed her head slightly. Having traveled around the world in the pursuit of training in the Musabetsu Kakuto ("Anything Goes") martial arts, Genma insisted that his "son" had to learn English, since the language is one of the most spoken in the world.

"[Enjoy]."

The young male looks up at the girl.

"Are you from Japan?" said the young man.

"Pardon?"

"Your English tells me that you are Japanese."

Ranma-onna frowns.

"What of it?" Ranma-onna said suspiciously. "What? Pops did something to ya?"

"Huh?"

"Hide-kun, stop being nosey," said the young man's young female companion.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know her, Etsuko," the young man replied. "That's ALL."

"Well, I'm taken," Ranma-onna said.

"Miss, I apologize for my…companion's rudeness," Etsuko said. "My name is 'Etsuko Kawatake', and my horn-dog friend is 'Hideyori Muraguchi'.

"Hey, I resent that!" Hideyori said. "I just want to get to know a pretty girl."

"Sorry, but I'm 'taken'," Ranma-onna said sarcastically. "Now, if there is nothing else-"

"[Hey, you]!" yelled a voice from behind.

All eyes turns towards the source: the lead man amongst a gang of men. They were dressed in what appeared to be street clothes that were clearly marked as a part of a local affiliation.

"Huh?" Ranma-onna said.

"[Mr. Rahman Bar wants to speak to you, so come with us]," said the lead guy. "[We won't take no for an answer]."

"[We're not interested]," said Hideyori. "[The professor and Mr. Hamacho had already turned down your offer]."

"[Then I'm afraid that you leave us no choice, Japanese]," said the tough guy, as he took a step forward...

Ranma-onna quickly took out a pair of chopsticks from the pocket of her apron, and stabbed them into the ground at the tough guy's feet.

"Eeek!" Ranma-onna yelped, as she threw the chopsticks into the ground.

THOK!

TRIP!

"Oof!" said the tough guy, as he fell on his face.

"Ta-hee!" Ranma-onna said. "[Sorry about that, mister! I thought I saw a mouse]."

The tough guy gets up.

"[Maybe somebody ought to teach you some manners]-"

"RANMA!" Genma yelled form inside the cafe.

Ranma-onna twists about, as she "accidentally" smacks the tough guy in the head with her tray, knocking him out.

POW!

The tough guy falls into his crew, unconscious.

"[Oh, sorry, sir]!" Ranma-onna said demurely. She then turns towards the café.

"Yes, Father?"

"Ranma, get back in here!" Genma yelled. "We got customers."

"Oh, but we have customers out here, Father!" Ranma-onna said, as she turns towards the remaining street toughs. "[Would you like a menu]?"

"[Er, that's okay]," said one of the street toughs, after getting the hint this red-haired girl was not exactly what she seemed to be…

Then, the street tough turns towards Hideyori and Etsuko.

"[You tell Mr. Hamacho that this isn't over]," said the street tough, as he and his buddies leave the café…

"Whew, thanks," Etsuko said, as she breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"What was?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Those guys work for a tribal leader named 'Rahman Bar', and he has been harassing the Hamacho Expedition," Hideyori said.

"'Expedition'?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Well…our teacher, Prof. Akihito Fujishima, who teaches Indochina archeology course, was able to locate the Valley of Tombs," Etsuko said. "It is there, he is convinced that the legendary 'Golden Scorpion'."

"What's that?" Ranma-onna asked.

"That, we don't know," Hideyori said. "We've been excavating the site when Rahman Bar began harassing us."

"Well, if this guy is the tribal leader-"

"Well, we got permission by the Thai government to investigate the site in exchange for lots of money," Etsuko said. "But I doubt that Rahman Bar actually cares for THAT detail…"

Pause.

"But, you're pretty good at martial arts, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I come from a family of martial artists," Etsuko said with a grin. "It's 'Akido', though…"

"Hey, an Akido master is not joke," Ranma-onna said. "Why, I took grappling lessons from him…"

"Look, we better take out order to go, before those guys return," Hideyori said.

"But, if you ever want a job helping at the excavation site, we can always use a hand," Etsuko said.

"A…job?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Sure. Rahman Bar has been scaring the locals into not helping the Hamacho Expedition. "In fact, you can use us as a reference."

"Well, I'm sure that won't be necessary," Ranma-onna said. "Anyway, I'll get you guys some containers to go…"

A week later…

"A fine mess you've made, son," Genma said, as he and Ranma-onna said, as they hiked along the trail into the Valley of Tombs.

"ME?" Ranma-onna said.

"Yes, you," Genma replied. "You should have taken your fight with Shampoo OUTSIDE."

"But she was the one who attacked ME first!"

"Well, it don't matter now, since we still have no money to make the trip back home," Genma said. "But…are you sure that these people will hire us?"

"Well, sure, I hope," Ranma-onna replied. "At the very least, maybe we can convince them to help us get back home with THEM."

"Son, I'm proud of you."

"What for?"

"Because you are finally learning about the family way."

"Oh, you mean lie, steal or cheat your way through life?"

"Ha, ha," Genma said. "I'm talking about being able to stay ahead of the curve. That is why we went on this ten-year training journey, so that you can truly be a 'man amongst men'."

"Pops, I happen to be a girl right because of a curse you are responsible for."

"Humph."

Upon meeting Toshikuni Hamacho, a wealthy philanthropist who heard what had happened to Hideyori and Etsuko earlier, Ranma-onna and Genma were able to get jobs with the expedition as diggers. Ranma-onna didn't like the fact that she had to be a girl throughout all this, especially since being a girl meant sharing quarters with Etsuko, but it was the only way to go, if she and Genma were to hitch a ride back to Japan. Besides, the money wasn't too bad either…

Finally, the inner catacombs were exposed.

"I can't believe we made it," Prof. Fujishima said. "We actually found the inner tombs of the Scorpion King."

"Well, at least we'll have something to display at the university's exhibit hall," said Dr. Seiesnsui Kaminaga, a linguist at the university. "And, I have something for my next book."

"At least we can cover the story from a variety of angles," said Haruhiro Arihyoshi, an investigative journalist for TV Tokyo and Radio Broadcasting. It typically serves to translate news in English for world-wide broadcasting…

"Well, I'm more concerned about Mt. Scorpio," said Sumiteru Bunya, a lawyer who signed with the Homacho Expedition to deal with legal matters, such as getting the permit to enter the Valley of Tombs.

"Then we should enter the tomb right away," said Mr. Hamacho, as he turns towards their guide, Tal Chatali. Tal was the one who brokered the agreement between the local tribemen and the expedition for permission to enter the valley.

"[What do you think, Mr. Chatali]?" Hamacho said.

"[I think we should be very careful not to offend the spirits of this valley]," Chatali replied. "[If we do, we run the risk of awakening Mt. Scorpio]."

"[No offense, but I didn't come all this way to not get a story]," Arihyoshi said. "[I say, we open the tomb]."

The other men nod their heads collectively.

"[Very well, then let Fate be the arbiter of your destinies]," Chatali said, as he takes a look at the map, which had the precise location of the hidden levers that would open the tomb…

"[There]," Chatali said, as he points to a spot. "[Press that area into the wall]."

Pause.

"[But I shall not go any further]," Chatali said, before walking away…

"Very well," Fujishima said, as he turns his full attention back to the entrance of the crypt. "Here goes nothing…"

As soon as Fujishima presses part of the wall, the entire wall rolls away, exposing a room full of treasure. However, in the center of the room, on a pedestal, sat a golden scorpion…

"That's it!" Fujishima exclaimed. "That's the 'Golden Scorpion'…"

The men gathered around the idol.

"I wonder why this thing is here," Bunya asked.

"I more interested in these lens," said Hamacho, as he noticed that the lens—five in all—were placed in a five of the scorpion's claws and tail. "We should move the artifact into that ray of light through the roof's crack, in order to get a better look.

As soon as the tail lens was struck by the light, it emitted a focused beam that struck the entrance of the tomb.

ZAAAAAP!

BOOM!

"The entrance-!" Kaminaga screamed, as the entrance collapsed. The collapsed causes the tomb to shake violently…

Meanwhile, in another part of the tomb, Genma and Ranma-onna were collect artifacts for study.

"I'll take these back to the others," Genma said, as he carried the artifacts in a wheel barrel. "YOU can finish up here."

"Hey, you promise me that I can take the next batch out," Ranma-onna complained.

"And you will…next time," Genma said, as he leaves the pottery chamber with the artifacts…

"You said that LAST time!" Ranma-onna yells. She then decides head deeper into chamber, when the small tremor was felt.

RUUUUMBLE!

"Whoa," Ranma-onna said, as she steadied herself. "What the heck was that-?"

SKRRRRREEEEE…

A door opens up where there was none before.

"Huh," Ranma-onna said, as she cautiously enters the door…

THOOM!

"Ah!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she realized that she was trapped inside. However, that was not the end of it, for another door right behind her opened up…

"Ranma Saotome," said a voice behind.

Quickly, Ranma-onna turns around and prepares to fight…an old man?

"Who are you?" Ranma-onna said. "And how do you know my name?"

The old man, dressed in white robes, and had a long, white beard smiles gently.

"I know your name because it is my business to know who is destined to be my next champion," the man said. "For I am…SHAZAM."

RUMMMBLE!

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ranma of SHAZAM! – DS Wynne/"Kadonomaro Nakane"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, DC Comics/SHAZAM and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is NOT part of the SMST/TRT series.**

**Author's Note: This story is based upon "The Adventures of Captain Marvel!" 1940s serial, and is considered to be one of the best classic series of its time. Check it out. In the mean time…enjoy the show!**

**Who's who: Ranma Saotome (young martial arts phenomenon, and wielder of the magic of SHAZAM), Captain Marvel (the champion of the wizard Shazam, and the World's Mightiest Mortal), Shazam (the wizard who gives Ranma the ability to become "Captain Marvel"), Etsuko Kawatake (friend of Ranma Saotome), Hideyori Muraguchi (friend of Ranma Saotome), Toshikuni Hamacho (philanthropist, and leader of the Hamacho Expedition), Sumiteru Bunya (lawyer, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Haruhiro Arihyoshi (investigative journalist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Tal Chotali (the Hamacho Expedition's guide), Dr. Seiesnsui Kaminaga (linguist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Prof. Akihito Fujishima (archeologist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Rahman Bar (the native chief in the Valley of the Tombs), Chomei Hachirobei (member of the Yakuza), Bairei Abukara (member of the Yakuza), Ennosuke Endoso (member of the Yakuza), and Chan Lai (Triad contact in Japan).**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 2: "Curse of the Scorpion" (II)**

**

* * *

  
**

For what seemed to be an eternity, the cursed, teenaged martial artist could only stare at the strange man in the white robes and beard.

"Well, young man?" Shazam asked. "Do you have any questions?"

"I…I don't sense anything from you," Ranma-onna said with caution. "Wait, did you just call me: 'young man'?"

"Of course," Shazam said. "In spite of your present guise, you are the son of Genma Saotome and Nodoka Masaki. Right now, you are in your cursed form."

"Then…can you cure my curse?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Sadly, my power does not extend over the pools of sorrow of Jusenkyo," Shazam said. "However, I can give you…something of a cure, if you are capable of being my champion-"

"Alright, I do it!" Ranma-onna said excitedly.

"But I have not told you the conditions in being my champion."

"It doesn't matter," Ranma-onna said. "The less time in this girl-body, the better I'll be."

"Interesting outlook…very well, Ranma Saotome, I shall make you my champion, but I will tell you the magic that will empower you. Behold!"

Names appear on the wall near the wizard, each one appearing below the other.

"The wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Achilles, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles and the speed of Mercury…these are boons that I will bestow upon you. Any questions?"

"Um, who are those guys?"

"You have never heard of them?"

"No."

"Not even in school?"

"Um, school?"

Shazam rubs his forehead. If he wasn't a phantom at the moment, he would be suffering from a headache right about now…

"What is wrong with the education of the youth of today?" the wizard said, as he shook his head.

"You okay?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Son, just say my name."

"Um, okay…"

Silence.

"What was that again?"

"I am called 'Shazam'," the wizard said with a sigh, as a thunderous rumble could be heard in the distance…

"Oh! Alright. Um…SHAZAM…?"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a thunder bolt strikes Ranma-onna. At first, Ranma-onna cried out of surprise than out of pain, as she feels herself full, as if she had just had a big meal…

However, when the smoke cleared, standing in Ranma-onna's place was a powerful version of Ranma's normal male form. Unlike his normal form, stemming from partial malnutrition from being on the road for so long, this version of Ranma Saotome was built like an American football player. He was also wearing some sort of red costume, that included a jacket flap, a pair of yellow, stitched buccaneer boots, a gold waist sash, and a small, white ceremonial cape (with tassels than ran down one side). Emblazoned on the chest of the outfit was a large, downward golden thunder bolt that seemed to sparkle even without the benefit of direct sunlight…

"Whoa," said the super-powered version of Ranma Saotome. "I feel awesome…and I am a guy!"

"Be wary, Captain Marvel," Shazam said. "You have a responsibility to make sure that the Golden Scorpion is not abused, nor should you use your new powers for selfish pursuits. Otherwise, you will suffer a fate worse than DEATH."

"Why are you calling me 'Captain Marvel'?"

"That is the name of my champion, and you, are my champion, my Captain."

"Okay, I guess," Captain Marvel said. For some reason, he understood what the wizard meant. It was as if he intuitively knew the answer, as if all the information he has ever heard was coming into focus. In fact, he now knew what the names on the wall meant, as well as the power behind them, and why they make up the acronym that is the wizard's name…

"Wait, what is this…curse? And…what happened to my girl body?"

"Magical curses are a terrible thing, my Captain," Shazam said. "Those who tempt fate by falling under the providence of the Seven Deadly Sins will suffer their own hell."

Suddenly, a thought of being stuck as a girl, in both body and mind, flashes in Captain Marvel's mind…

"Brrrrrrr!" Captain Marvel said with a shiver.

"As for your second question: you have the form of your ideal self. That is the gift that the power of Zeus provides."

"I see that now…"

"Nevertheless, I have chosen you to be my champion, not for your skills in the martial arts, but because you are of a generous soul."

"What? You're calling me a wimp or something?"

"No," Shazam said, as he shook his head. "You were chosen because of your honor and high minded character."

"Um, I might have done some things that my Pops may have made me do…I think."

"Did you do any of these things for profit?"

"No. Sometimes, I did certain things just to survive."

"Then you may use may use that as the motivator to make sure that others do not FALL."

Pause.

"Captain Marvel, you are to make sure that the Golden Scorpion's curse is not inflicted on the innocent. Other than that, you are to defend the weak and innocent, and crush evil wherever you find it. Use your gifts well, and protect the world from the sins that plague it."

"Um, okay," Captain Marvel said with a shrug. "So…if you don't want me to abuse my powers, how do I change back?"

"All you have to do is say my name to revert back to your original state. For now, go save your companion, and go save the world."

The wizard Shazam begins to fade from view…

"And go save the world…"

With that, the wizard was gone.

Captain Marvel focused his thoughts, as the door that originally sealed him in the chamber opens up. Seeing his chance, he runs out of the chamber. He looks around, while the tomb's door closes behind him.

THOOM!

He looks at the chamber door, nods his head, and then runs down the corridor. He remembered where the tomb of the Golden Scorpion was located, and wanted to see what the artifact looked like…

SKREEEE!

'Huh,' Captain Marvel said, as he sees a large support structure, which appears to be blocking the entrance of the main tomb. 'I wonder how I'm going to move this thing out of the way…'

Captain Marvel takes hold of the structure, and was prepared to put some effort in lifting the support structure out of the way. However, upon lifting it, Captain Marvel realized that the structure was very light.

'Wow,' Captain Marvel said in amazement. 'I can lift this thing like it was nothing…'

With a single grunt, Captain Marvel moves the heavy stone object aside with ease.

THOOM!

"Huh," Captain Marvel said with a smile. "I might like this-"

"What's going on in there?" said a voice from behind.

Captain Marvel could hear his father approaching him, and was only seconds from view…

'I better change,' Captain Marvel said. 'I don't want Pops to know what happened just yet…'

Captain Marvel stood his ground, and turn to look up towards the ceiling.

"SHAZAM!"

TH-BOOOM!

The magical lightning strikes from nowhere, as Captain Marvel revert to Ranma-onna.

"Huh," Ranma-onna said, as she looked at her body. "Well, at least the curse doesn't translate when I say the magic word-"

Just then, Genma, Etsuko, Hideyori and Tal Chatoli come running down the old hall.

"What are you doing?" Genma yells. "You didn't do something to get us fired, right?"

"No, I didn't, okay?" Ranma-onna yelled. "Get off my back!"

"Ranko, what happened?" Etsuko asked.

"Yeah, we felt the ground shift," Hideyori said.

"Um, a small earthquake?" Ranma-onna offered. "There was something blocking the entrance of this tomb. I was about to get help, when the ground shook this…thing loose from the entrance of this tomb."

Ranma-onna points to the structure she had just moved as Captain Marvel.

"So you're saying an earthquake moved this?" Hideyori asked.

"Yeah, I'm saying that," Ranma-onna said defensively.

"Truly, this is the work of the curse of the Golden Scorpion," Tal Chatoli said with sage expression. "It could be a sign that Scorpio may awaken."

"What was that?" asked Bunya, as he stuck his head out of the entrance of main tomb.

"Ah, Mr. Bunya, you appear to be well," Tal Chatoli said.

"So far," Bunya said, as he climbs out of the tomb. "We need help moving the Golden Scorpion."

"Alright," Hideyori said, as he turns towards Etsuko and Ranm-onna. "Etsuko, Ranko: go get the tools and ropes. Mr. Saotome, we should get some beams to re-enforced the arches."

"Right," Genma said, as he turns to leave the entrance of the main tomb. He then looks towards Ranma-onna.

"Come on, you lazy boy! You have to earn your keep!"

"You're you calling lazy, old man?" Ranma-onna yelled.

"Poor Ranko," Etsuko said, as she shook her head, while she and Hideyori followed the father and "daughter". "To be treated like a boy…"

"Hey, it's none of my business," Hideyori said with a smile.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, then stop trying to look at Ranko's…rear, you pervert!"

"But she's cute!"

"Humph! Men…"

After the Golden Scorpion was removed from the tomb, the archeologist Professor Fujishima, with the assistance of Dr. Kaminagi and Tal Chatoli, was able to figure out what the artifact did…

"Now, take a look at this," the professor said, as he manipulated the arms where the lens were being held. "Watch…"

A beam of light struck two of lens, and "touches" a rock.

ZAP!

"Did that rock just turned to gold?" asked the journalist Mr. Arihyoshi, as he jotted down notes.

The philanthropist Mr. Hamacho cautiously picks up the rock, and examines it…

"I believe you're correct," Mr. Hamacho said, as he passes the gold piece around.

Ranma-onna looks at her father, who was practically salivating.

"Don't even think about it, Pops," Ranma-onna said.

"What? I was just…thinking."

"Yeah, I know, and that's the problem!"

"Is that all that it does, Professor?" Etsuko asked.

"No, that's the wonderful thing about this artifact," Fujishima said. "Think about the implications of such a device. The lens, configured differently, can create a different effect. So far, we were able to produce a powerful energy beam, as well as the means to produce gold. I'm sure we can create new effects."

"But…all we just did was access a new weapon, and perhaps make gold worthless," Hideyori said.

"Not necessarily a problem," Hamacho said. "The energy beam could be used to harness create safe forms of energy, cutting down our usage of foreign sources. As for the gold: if used sparingly, we can make Japan wealthy. Why, with gold being a more efficient energy conductor for electronics, technology can become even more efficient."

Pause.

"We have to take this artifact back to Japan for study."

"I don't think the natives will be pleased about this," Bunya replied.

"That's why you're here, Mr. Bunya," Hamcho said. "We can borrow the artifact for up to a year. During that time, we can study the means to create duplicates of the lenses. The Golden Scorpion is worthless without them."

"Perhaps we can give the artifact to the government?" Fujishima asked. "Miss Kawatake and Young Mr. Muraguchi can assist in making a mold of the artifact, and we can keep the lens for study."

"Good idea," Hamacho said, as he removes the five lenses from the Golden Scorpion. "Because of the delicate nature of the situation, and the fact that I don't trust Rahman Bar, each of us will have a lens to keep until we return to Japan. At the very least, if something happens to one of us on the way out of the country, one of the lenses might make it out…"

And so five men—Fujishima, Bunya, Arihyoshi, Kaminaga and Hamacho himself—were given the task of looking after the lens. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, the curse of the Golden Scorpion…had begun.

**Tbc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ranma of SHAZAM! – DS Wynne/"Kadonomaro Nakane"**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, DC Comics/SHAZAM and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is NOT part of the SMST/TRT series.**

**Author's Note: This story is based upon "The Adventures of Captain Marvel!" 1940s serial, and is considered to be one of the best classic series of its time. Check it out. In the mean time…enjoy the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Who's who: Ranma Saotome (young martial arts phenomenon, and wielder of the magic of SHAZAM), Captain Marvel (the champion of the wizard Shazam, and the World's Mightiest Mortal), Shazam (the wizard who gives Ranma the ability to become "Captain Marvel"), Etsuko Kawatake (friend of Ranma Saotome), Hideyori Muraguchi (friend of Ranma Saotome), Toshikuni Hamacho (philanthropist, and leader of the Hamacho Expedition), Sumiteru Bunya (lawyer, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Haruhiro Arihyoshi (investigative journalist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Tal Chotali (the Hamacho Expedition's guide), Dr. Seiesnsui Kaminaga (linguist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Prof. Akihito Fujishima (archeologist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Rahman Bar (the native chief in the Valley of the Tombs), Chomei Hachirobei (member of the Yakuza), Bairei Abukara (member of the Yakuza), Ennosuke Endoso (member of the Yakuza), and Chan Lai (Triad contact in Japan).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "Curse of the Scorpion" (III)**

**

* * *

**

The chief of the local Burmese tribesmen, Rahman Bar, stands on the edge of the cliff that was overlooking the Hamacho Expedition.

"Brother, I do not like what you are proposing," said one of the leaders of the tribe. He then glances over towards Mt. Scorpio.

"We had promised Brother Tal that we would not act against the visitors, unless there is a sign from Scorpio."

"There is a saying amongst Westerners, brother," Rahman said, as he lowers his binoculars. "'God help those who help themselves'. I do not like these intruders on our lands, and if what the emissary of Scorpio has said, then we have every right to act."

"I do not trust this…emissary, brother," the elder said, as he returns his gaze towards the encampment below. "But, I will follow your lead, brother."

"Good," Rahman said, as he signals a few of his men to the forefront. "And we shall help this emissary of Scorpio rid these foreigners from the Valley of Tombs!"

Rahman then turns to look at Mt. Scorpio, as it begins to smoke.

"Then again, we might have a sign from Scorpio after all…"

Meanwhile, down below, everyone gets ready to go to bed.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Ranko (aka "Ranma-onna) asked, as she looks at her nightgown that she borrowed from Etsuko.

"Because, you were wearing boy's clothes, and they were filthy," Etsuko said, as she gets into bed. "Honestly, you should be more feminine than that, if you want to get a boyfriend."

Pause.

"And besides, I think Hideyori likes you, so you should look nice at least."

"But I'm not- oh, never mind," Ranko replied in frustration, as she gets into bed. She couldn't wait to get back to civilization, and then back to some sort of normalcy. At least she doesn't have to worry about that crazy Chinese girl stalking her…

As Ranko drifts into sleep, the Chinese girl in question slipped into Etsuko and Ranko's tent.

'At last!' Shampoo said, as she grinned like a cat. 'I don't know what is going on, but all I care about is THIS enemy.'

Cautiously, Shampoo raises her war mace, ready to brain the girl who took her honor, when, suddenly, the sound of a massive explosion was heard from the distance, just as gun fire rang throughout the encampment.

"Huh?" Ranko said, as she opens her eyes, just in time to see Shampoo. She immediately moves out of the way, just before Shampoo smashed the bed.

"Shampoo?" Ranko said, as she gets into a fighting stance. "How-?"

"You, I kill!" Shampoo said, as she began to attack Ranko, even as Etsuko was waking up.

"What is going on?" Etsuko replied.

Just then, Hideyori ran into the Etsuko and Ranko's tent.

"Guys, we're being attack by the natives!" Hideyori said breathless. He then picked up on what was happening.

"What-?"

"Eh?" Shampoo said, as she was momentarily distracted long enough for Etsuko to pick up a clay pot, and smash it on Shampoo's head, knocking her out.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Ranko said, as she checked on Shampoo's vital signs.

"But…she was attacking you!" Etsuko said.

"I can deal with her on my own just fine," Ranko replied. "Good, she is okay."

"I just wanted to help, you know!"

"Well, we need all the help we can get," Hideyori said. "The camp is being attacked!"

"What's the plan?" Ranko asked.

"We abandon camp," Hideyori said.

"But what about the Burmese authorities?" Etsuko asked fearfully. "We'll never make it out of the valley with the natives after us!"

Ranko thought for a moment…

"I know," Ranko said. "You guys get going. And take Shampoo with you."

"But she attacked you!" Etsuko said.

"I know, but we can't leave her at the mercy of these clowns. I'll go get Pops."

"But-"

"She's right," Hideyori said. "There could be others like the professor who would need our help…"

Hideyori then turns towards Ranko.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Ranko inwardly shivered, but nods her head.

"Come on," Hideyori said, after picking up a still unconscious Shampoo, before leaving the tent.

"Be careful, Ranko!" Etsuko said, as she grab her bag, and leave her tent.

Satisfied that she was alone, Ranko then leaves the tent the opposite way, only to see the chaos that was the natives attacking the encampment. Most of the tents were on fire at this point.

"I got to change," Ranko said, as she looks around to make sure that no was watching her…

"SHAZAM!"

With a thunderous roar, Ranko was transformed into the World's Mightiest Mortal: Captain Marvel!

"Nice," Captain Marvel said, glad to be a guy again. Just as he was about to act…

"There you are, boy!" Genma said, as he comes running up to Captain Marvel. "I was looking for you-"

Just then, Genma sees what his son was wearing.

"Why are you dressed as THAT?" Genma asked.

Inwardly, Captain Marvel winced. He had forgotten that the magic of SHAZAM not only gave him super-powers, but also gave him the appearance of his ideal self, which, in his case, was being a guy. He'll have to work on that later, if he is to make sure that no one recognizes him whenever he is mystically "empowered".

"Never mind that!" Captain Marvel replied. "Just get my scroll from my tent, find Etsuko and Hideyori, and get out of here."

"And you?" Genma asked warily.

"I got to stop these guys long enough to allow everyone to escape," Captain Marvel said, as he turns towards the blaze nearest to him. He didn't want the fire to spread into the forest…

"But first…"

Captain Marvel clapped his hands together, creating a sonic boom in his wake. The force of the concussion was more than enough to put the fire out.

"Interesting," Genma said, as he thought up new ways to profit from this new discovery.

"Don't even think about it, Pops," Captain Marvel said. "I can't use these new abilities for selfish reasons, you know."

And, with that, Captain Marvel takes a giant leap, and takes the fight straight to the attacking forces.

"We'll see about that, boy," Genma said to himself, before running into Ranko's tent to retrieve her scroll…

Meanwhile, Rahman, observing the fight from afar, sees that the Hamacho Expedition was pulling out. He then turns towards one of his men.

"The foreigners are leaving," Rahman said. "Most likely, they'll cross the gorge. I want you to blow up the bridge."

"But…we want them to leave, right brother?" replied the native.

"True, but we can always use the foreigners as barter, in order to demand more recognition from the government. That way, are demands to keep outsiders away from the Valley of Tombs will be respected."

"Of, course, brother," the native replied. "We're on it."

And with that, the native and his brothers proceed to take out the bridge, the only means of escape for the Hamacho Expedition.

Meanwhile, Captain Marvel tackles a manned gun nest from behind. He would have to be careful with his strength, even though the natives wanted to kill 'Ranko' and her new friends.

"Oof!" said one of the natives, as he fell down.

Captain Marvel picks the native, and tosses him into his friends. With them down, Captain Marvel takes the mounted machine gun, and bends it just enough to render it useless.

Just then, he sees the passing cars of the Hamacho Expedition; he also sees more natives taking positions behind a rock edifice, ready to strike.

With another leap, Captain Marvel tackles these would-be attackers, pulling his punches along the way.

"Man, this is no fun," Captain Marvel said, just as a native pops up and discharges his heavy machine gun into his chest.

"Wha-?" Captain Marvel yelped, as he instinctively stepped back while trying to cover himself. When he realized that he wasn't harmed, he rushed over, and socks his attacker in the face.

"Shoot me, will ya-?" Captain Marvel said, just as the first of the cars crossed the gorge on the bridge. Just as the second car crossed, the bridge suffers a tremendous explosion.

"No!" Captain Marvel yelled, as he stopped what he was doing, and immediately flew to deal with this new twist in the crisis…

"Damn!" Hideyori yelled, as he stopped the car.

"Drive, boy!" Genma yelled, as he weighed his options. He was attempted to get out of the Range Rover right now to save his own neck…

"Pull back, Hideyori!" Etsuko yelled in fright.

"What going on?" Shampoo said, as she regained consciousness.

Just then, the bridge over the gorge collapse, and with it, the range rover began to fall…

"AHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

Just then, the car slows down in its decent.

"What the hell is going?" Hideyori asked.

Their vehicle rises above the rock edifice, and seemingly floats towards the other side of the gorge. It then lands with a thump.

"Is everyone okay?" said a powerful looking, Japanese male teenager, as he opens the driver side of the car.

Everyone was looking at this strangely dressed teen, save for Genma, who merely smirked.

"Who…who are you?" Etsuko asked.

"Um, I'm 'Captain Marvel'," said the World's Mightiest Mortal, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about this…"

Meanwhile, Shampoo looks at this strangely garbed individual. Besides being handsome, he did save his life, so…

Suddenly, Captain Marvel is hugged by Shampoo rather affectionately, before being kissed.

"Wha-?" Captain Marvel replied.

"Wo ai ni!" Shampoo said.

"What did she say?" Hideyori asked.

"She…she just said that she loves this person," Etsuko said. For some reason, she was getting jealous…

"Oh, boy," Captain Marvel said. For some reason, he was getting a sense of impending doom…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "The Guillotine!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ranma of SHAZAM! – DS Wynne/"Kadonomaro Nakane"**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, DC Comics/SHAZAM and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is NOT part of the SMST/TRT series.**

**Author's Note: This story is based upon "The Adventures of Captain Marvel!" 1940s serial, and is considered to be one of the best classic series of its time. Check it out. In the mean time…enjoy the show!**

**Who's who: Ranma Saotome (young martial arts phenomenon, and wielder of the magic of SHAZAM), Captain Marvel (the champion of the wizard Shazam, and the World's Mightiest Mortal), Shazam (the wizard who gives Ranma the ability to become "Captain Marvel"), Etsuko Kawatake (friend of Ranma Saotome), Hideyori Muraguchi (friend of Ranma Saotome), Toshikuni Hamacho (philanthropist, and leader of the Hamacho Expedition), Sumiteru Bunya (lawyer, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Haruhiro Arihyoshi (investigative journalist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Tal Chotali (the Hamacho Expedition's guide), Dr. Seiesnsui Kaminaga (linguist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Prof. Akihito Fujishima (archeologist, member of the Hamacho Expedition), Rahman Bar (the native chief in the Valley of the Tombs), Chomei Hachirobei (member of the Yakuza), Bairei Abukara (member of the Yakuza), Ennosuke Endoso (member of the Yakuza), and Chan Lai (Triad contact in Japan).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: "The Guillotine!"**

**

* * *

**

It has been some time since the disastrous Hamacho Expedition. Since that time, Shampoo, after declaring her love to Captain Marvel, immediately returned to her home at Joketsuzouko, in the Bakalayna Province of Western China. She hoped that now that she has found true love, Shampoo's quest for vengeance can come to an end, or, at least, postponed pending approval of the selection of her fiancée from her village elders. Meanwhile, the surviving members of the Hamacho Expedition returned to Tokyo, Japan. The Philanthropist Mr. Hamacho wanted to set up a charity banquet at the local Tokyo Metropolitan Museum, centering on the artifacts that had been found in Burma. At the same time, Genma, afraid that Shampoo would ruin his opportunity for an early retirement, managed to rope the World Mightiest Mortal into an arranged marriage to one of the daughters of Genma's former sparring partner. Of course, no one, save for Genma of course, new that Captain Marvel and young martial arts phenomenon Ranma Saotome was really one and the same. And Ranma/Captain Marvel intended on keeping this distinction, not withstanding his father's blatant attempt to profit from his knowledge of his son's true identity…

In the end, all was normal for a while, until the mysterious Scorpion struck yet again.

"Ranma, you're unbelievable, you know that?" said a teenaged high school girl, as she walked home with her school bag in hand.

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he glanced downward at his fiancée, Akane Tendo. Correction: Ranma was walking home with his unwanted fiancée. The only "good" thing about having Akane as a fiancée is that she knew martial arts, and that, for some strange reason, he's been attracting weirdoes wanting to fight him of late…

"You're always getting into fights, and then you disappear during odd hours of the day," Akane said, still annoyed about the fight her jerk-of-a-fiancé Ranma that resulted in her hair being decidedly shorter.

"Well, if your admirers didn't see me as a rival to destroy, I wouldn't be getting into fights," Ranma snorted. Truth to be told, ever since he became the World's Mightiest Mortal, Captain Marvel, Ranma has done his best to live up to the expectations of the mysterious wizard that had gave him the abilities of the Elders, six legendary figures of the Ancient World. As result, he has gone out of his way of being cordial with other people. Unfortunately, all Ranma has received in return is being accused of being coward to his face, especially from his father Genma, who, by the way, still schemes to profit from his son's newfound gifts. Ultimately, Ranma was just thankful to have his other friends and mentors to balance his perspective…

"Are you saying that it's MY fault you get in trouble?" Akane asked, as she balls fist, preparing to retaliate physically for Ranma's remark.

"No, I'm saying that other people who happen to like you are at fault," Ranma replied evenly. "When did I say the contray?"

"Um, well, um…"

"Look, I got my after school job to go to," Ranma said, as he began to move on ahead. "I'll see you tonight…"

With that, Ranma leaves Akane in the dust.

"Honestly, how did Ranma get a job at JWHZ is beyond me," Akane said, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I bet it's because of HER…"

Radio Station JWHZ was a company owned by NHK, located in a non-descript building located on the outer-skirts of Nerima Prefecture. It was a small-time operation where people getting into the business could "cut their teeth with", as a means of getting professional work experience. Ranma lucked out due to the fact that he knew Toshikuni Hamacho, who rewarded Ranma with a job once the disastrous Hamacho Expedition had returned to Japan. It did help that his friend Hideyori and Etsuko worked at the station in order to pay their way through college. Unfortunately for Ranma, there was a heavy price tag involved…

"Hey, guys," Ranko Tendo (Ranma-onna) said, as she enters the lobby of the building. Her after school job was essentially 'gofer', and to assist the regular employees. The only time she did anything substantial was right after she returned to Japan, and gave her account of what happened in Burma, when the mysterious Scorpion attacked the expedition. Still, she was grateful in having a job that allowed her the freedom to move about with prying eyes…

"Ah, you're here," Etsuko said, as she moves around her things on her desk. She was the receptionist.

"Let's see…okay," Etsuko said, as she pulls out a piece of note paper from her pile. "You got a note from Mr. Hamcho."

"Oh?" Ranko said, as she accepts the note.

"Yes, Mr. Hamcho wants to gather everyone from the Hamacho Expedition to his residence," Etsuko said. "And that is the address."

"What happened?" Ranko asked, as she read the note.

"Apparently, the Scorpion took the Gold Scorpion from a secured warehouse last night," Hideyori said, as he enters the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" Ranko asked with a frown. "Are you supposed to do your 'shock jock' stuff, or whatever it is you're supposed to be doing?"

"It's called 'Top 40 College Hits', Ranko," Hideyori said. "And if you hang out with me more often, I can show you how it's done."

"Ha," Etsuko said with a smirk.

"Uh, no thanks," Ranko said, as she brushed aside thoughts of bashing her friend in the face. "I just do errands and clean up the place for a few hours a day. That's all."

"Hey, you know where to find me," Hideyori said with a grin, as he goes back to his studio. "Got to go; my break is almost over…"

"Oh, joy."

"Don't mind Hide-kun's antics," Etsuko said. "He means well."

"Well, he can mean well to himself," Ranko replied. "By the way, what time we're supposed to go to Mr. Hamacho's place? I want to call home to let my Dad know what's supposed to happen."

"Don't worry about that. Mr. Saotome received a call requesting his presence as well."

"Does he have to?" Ranko said. "Bad enough I have to deal with him at home."

"He's not abusing you or anything?"

"Other than wanting me to carry on the family's martial arts tradition, because I happen to be an only child? Perish the thought."

"Well, I'll be there to support you," Etsuko said, as she places a hand on Ranko's. "Okay?"

"Okay," Ranko said, as she smiled back, as her eyes wandered towards a nearby wall clock. "Oh! I got to clock in…"

And off Ranko goes.

"Poor thing," Etsuko said, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I bet it's hard for Ranko to be a tomboy, when she really wants to be a regular girl…"

Meanwhile, in some secret lair…

"According to my sources, the members of the Hamacho Expedition will be gathering this evening," said the hooded man with a scorpion design on his robe's chest and back. "It was easy enough to obtain the scrolls on how to manipulate the lens of the Gold Scorpion, as well as the artifact itself…"

The hooded man motions towards the Gold Scorpion, which sat on a nearby pedestal.

"By manipulating the lenses, on can create any substance on Earth, including gold and silver," the Scorpion said, as he goes over to the Gold Scorpion. He gently touched the artifact. "However, its ability to disintegrate matter can be something proven useful to me."

"Sounds like something my…associates should invest in," said a man in a well-tailored dark suit, as he gets up from his seat. "But according to you, I wager that this piece is useless without those lenses you were just talking about."

"Correct, Mr. Hachirobei," the Scorpion said. "I am employing your services in order to retrieve all of the lenses. Once I have the lenses, I can reverse-engineer the process to create a more modern version of this ancient device."

"And we can manufacture as muc gold and silver as possible, correct?"

"That is our deal, Mr. Hachirobei. However, I would caution you about embarking such a pursuit haphazardly. Anything that can be replicated easily will lower the value of what is replicate, based upon basic supply and demand."

"Just because I am a gangster that doesn't mean I don't know basic economics," Chomei Hachirobei replied. "No, your device will help me and my associates deal with, let's say…'cash flow problems' from time-to-time."

"Understood. Then, do we have a deal?"

"We do, but remember this: my organization will not tolerate any double-cross."

"Of course," the Scorpion said, as he hands Hachirobei a sealed envelope. "Here are documents and some 'seed money' to help you and your associates to secure the lenses from the other members of the Hamacho Expedition."

"Good," Hachiirobei replied, as he stuffs the envelope into the pocket of his jacket. "By the way, I assume that you are one of these members?"

"Of course, I already have one of the lenses," the Scorpion said. "In fact, I am suppose to meet with the others tonight to discuss the matter of the theft of the scroll and the Golden Scorpion tonight."

"Understood," Hachirobei replied with a nod. "Now what?"

"In the mean time, while I am at this meeting, I want you to intercept the investigative journalist Haruhiro Arihyoshi. He might be the first to figure out my true identity, and he certainly will have a lens."

"I'm on it," Hachirobei said, as he nods his head. He then leaves the secret lair.

"Now, to apply some misdirection…"

That evening, Mr. Hamacho and members of the Hamacho Expedition confront one of their own…

"I can't believe you took and LOST my scroll, Pops!" Ranko yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Saotome," said Hamacho sternly. "I specifically gave your daughter that scroll."

"Considering the fact that I am her legal guardian, I have every right to modify your agreement with my 'daughter'," Genma said in a huff. "I appreciate you giving her a part-time job, but she is still underage."

Just then, Etsuko enters the dining room where the meeting was taking place.

"Mr. Hamacho?" Etsuko began to say. "I called Mr. Arihyoshi's office, and was told that he had already left."

"Thank you, Ms. Kawatake," Hamacho said, as he turns towards the others. "According to the police, the Gold Scorpion was stolen by members of the local yakuza."

"Weren't there proper guards posted?" asked the lawyer Sumiteru Bunya.

"There were," Hamacho said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, they were on the take."

Hamacho turns towards the inspiration of the Hamacho Expedition.

"Professor, will the loss of the Gold Scorpion be detrimental to the opening of your exhibit?"

"No, it won't, since we have plenty of more artifacts," Prof. Akihito Fujishima said with a sigh. "I am thankful with the assistance of Dr. Seiesnsui Kaminaga and Mr. Tal Chotali in cataloging what artifacts we do have."

Just then, Hideyori comes running into the room.

"Everyone, I got news about Mr. Arihyoshi," Hideyori said, as he lays a note on the table. "A kid handed me this note at the front gate when I got back here."

"In the future, it would best if someone is with you at all times," Hamach said.

"Yes, sir," Hideyoshi said. "Maybe…Ms. Tendo can be at my side?"

Ranko winced, knowing that her father was nearby.

"We will have to have a talk later," Genma said sternly.

"I bet you will, Pops…"

"Let me see that note," Hamacho said, as he picks up the note from the table. "Wait, I recognize his hand writing."

"What does it say?" Kaminaga asked.

"It says that if we do not deliver Mr. Arihyoshi's lens to the following address, then Mr. Arihyoshi's life will forfeit."

"Oh, dear," Etsuko said.

"As I have stated before, the Curse of the Scorpion is upon us," Chatali said sternly.

"And we can't go to the police if Arihyoshi's life is in immediate danger," Kaminaga replied.

"Maybe…we can ask for Captain Marvel's help?" Etsuko asked, as she turns towards Chatali. "Isn't he supposed to be the Gold Scorpion's guardian?"

"You just want to see your 'boyfriend' again," Hideyoshi said with a smirk.

"He is NOT my boyfriend," Etsuko said with a blush. "But he's around, right?"

"Captain Marvel is the guardian of the Gold Scorpion," Chatali said in a sage manner. "If we were to contact him, perhaps Ariyoshi's life can be saved."

"If you can contact Captain Marvel, then please give him a call," Hamacho said.

"But what about the lens?" Fujishima asked. "We can't always depend on Captain Marvel, or the police for that matter. I don't want the exhibit to be needlessly tarnished because of this incident."

"I agree," said Bunya. "We should have a backup plan in place."

"Agreed," Hamacho said. "Does anyone know where Arihyoshi's lens is?"

"I do, sir," Etsuko said.

"See that you secure the lens for Arihoshi's life," Hamacho said. "In the mean time, everyone one should be careful out there…"

After the meeting, Ranko, Etsuko and Hideyori discuss over what Etsuko has to do.

"I don't like this," Hideyori said. "As far as we know, even if you get the lens to secure Mr. Arihoyoshi's life, you might be walking into a trap."

"But we got to do something," Etsuko said.

"Maybe we can," Ranko said, as she turns towards her father, who was pilfering some cigars from a cabinet nearby. "Pops, didn't you say it's a martial arts duty to protect the weak and helpless."

"Of course. Why?"

"How would you like to stop some criminals?"

"Oh?"

Later that night, Etsuko drives her van to a nearby bridge that leads to the outskirts of the city of Tokyo. She stops, places the lens, in a small, secured box, on a beam that supported the bridge. She looks around, and then gets back into the van.

"I'm all clear," Etsuko said into a cell phone, as she drives off. "I'm heading home."

"Roger that," Hideyori said, as he replied likewise, from the roof of a nearby building. "Talk to you soon…"

Hideyori turns towards his partners.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready," Ranko said, as she finishes stretching her limbs a bit.

"Let's catch some crooks," Genma said, as he suddenly leaps off the building.

"Coming," Ranko replied, as she follows suit.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Hideyori said, as he realized that Ranko and Genma safely jumped down four stories below to street level unharmed.

"Come on!" Ranko yelled, as she waved Hideyori to follow them.

"Coming, I guess…"

However, just as a gang member had secured the lens, and just as Ranko and Genma was about to jump the gang member, other gang members showed up wielding pistols. Unknown to Ranko and Genma, the first gang member had managed to slip the lens into another pair of hands already…

"Alright, no screwing around," said one of the gang members. "Raise your hands."

Calmly, Genma and Ranko did as they were told.

"Okay, check 'em," the gang member said, as he motions his friend to search the new arrivals.

Ranko had to remain calm, as one of the gang members purposely felt her up. She glanced at her father, who nodded his head his consent.

And then, Ranko socks the offending gang member in the eye, as all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, Hideyori managed to get down to the scene of the altercation, only to be confronted by more gang members.

"Aw, crap!" Hideyori said, as he raised his hands in the air.

"You're coming with me," Hideyori's assailant said, as he motions Hideyori to get into the back of a waiting sports car...

As soon as Genma and Ranko finished off the last of the gang members, Ranko picks up one of the gang members by the collar.

"Where's the lens and Mr. Ariyoshi!" Ranko yelled.

"We already have the lens," the gang member sneered, as he point to a car that was waiting across the street.

"Hey, that's Hideyori!" Ranko said, as she gets up, as she sees Hideyori bing pushed into the trunk of a waiting car.

"Help!" Hideyori said, as he was pushed inside the trunk, sealed, and is quickly being driven off.

"Pops-!"

"I know," Genma said, as he fastens the bindings of the gang members, so that they could escape. "Deal with it."

Ranko nods her head, and then takes off running.

As soon as Ranko rounds the corner, she stops in her tracks, and then looks up at the skies.

"SHAZAM!" Ranko yelled.

One bolt of lightning later, Captain Marvel was airborne. With his flight and speed, he soon caught up with the sports car. However, thanks to his super-powered wisdom, he chose to bid his time, so that he could track down Ariyoshi's whereabouts.

And soon, he did.

Captain Marvel crashed through a window on a local office building.

"That's Captain Marvel!" said one of the gang members.

Captain Marvel looks to see that Arihyoshi was being held by two other gang members at the entrance of a weird looking door.

"Release him, or I'll sock ya," Captain Marvel said, as he cracked his knuckles.

The other gang members that were surrounding Captain Marvel began to discharge their machine gun fire.  
Captain Marvel shrugged off the hail of bullets, as he made his move to secure Ariyashi's release. However, he was not expecting getting hit by shotgun rounds to the face.

"Gah!" Captain Marvel yelped. While it didn't hurt, it was distracting. Unfortunately, it was enough to cause him to stumble backwards into the weird doorway, where thousands of volts of electricity ran through him. Sufficiently stunned, Captain Marvel fell backwards, just in time for a guillotine blade to fall down unto his chest…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Should the Nerima Wrecking Crew be involved in this romp? Let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
